Ginger's Day Off
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Justin is coming home from his injuries. Heath has a few days off and was able to get Zeke some time off as well. He has the first day planned and just can't wait to have his lovers in the large bed that they share. AU WWE; M/M/M slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: MrMikeMizinanFan asked for a story with this three in it and here it is. I hope y'all like it.  
**

**Ginger's Day Off**

Heath was on pins and needles. He couldn't wait to get home. He had things to do. He needed to get his house ready. Well, it wasn't just his. It was Zeke's, Justin's, and his home. They bought the house together and shared the same room. Yeah, they were lovers.

Justin and Heath hooked up during their days at FCW. They would often switched who would top and who would bottom depending on who lost their match. If both lost, they would just cuddled. When they were on _NXT_, their love affair continued. Wade caught onto their relationship and joined it. Heath didn't hate the man nor did he like him. Justin had an attraction toward the Brit and Heath wanted his lover happy. Justin broke it off with Heath to see if a relationship with Wade to be had. It left Heath feeling very much alone. He didn't show it, he just kept a smile on his face.

When they got moved over to SmackDown to start The Corre, Heath had an immediate attraction to Zeke. He didn't know if the larger man had one to him as well, but he needed to try. He just felt tired of being alone and so he went for it. Zeke just stared at him and sighed. Heath would have liked a no if that was the case, but Zeke wanted to be the one to ask the ginger out. They had a great time and a great night of talking and holding each other.

Then, the Corre broke up, but Heath and Zeke didn't. Their love remained strong while Wade's and Justin's relationship deteriorated. It got so bad that Justin would come to Heath's and Zeke's room to hide from the Brit. It wasn't physical abuse more of mental, verbal, and emotional abuse. Justin left Wade when he caught the Brit cheating on him with Cody Rhodes. Luckily for Wade, Cody and Randy ended their relationship when Randy found a new love in Alex Riley.

Heath took care of Justin as well as Zeke. He still loved the South African, but he didn't want Zeke to know, but the large man did. In fact, it was Zeke who suggested that they bring Justin into their relationship. Heath was very happy. They made an odd couple, but they make it work.

When they got a rare day off together, Zeke would clean the apartment, Heath got laundry duty, and Justin went grocery shopping and cooked for them. Even though Heath loved his apartment, it wasn't big enough for all three of them. So they all went house shopping and found a lovely home for themselves. Their new home had a large master bedroom and bath, four bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, a dining room, a large living room and kitchen (Justin's favorite area of the house), and there was a pool and a brick barbecue pit.

For several months, the couple hadn't been able to be with each other. Justin was recuperating in his mom's home in Cape Town and Zeke, even though they were on the same brand, had a different schedule from Heath. Today was the day that Justin came home and that Zeke had a day off. Heath was able to convince Hunter to give the ginger a day off to spend time with his men with much needed help from the Miz. Hunter gave in immediately after looking into his boyfriend's eyes. In fact, Hunter gave them all three days off.

Heath cleaned the house, changed the sheets on their bed, shopped for groceries, and started cooking. He decided to make a roast (Zeke's favorite) with buttery garlic mashed potatoes and stir-fried green beans. For dessert, Key Lime Pie (Justin's favorite).

Everything was done and ready, when the door opened.

"What's that smell?" Justin said. "Smells so good."

"I don't know," Zeke replied.

They walked through the kitchen and into the dining room where Heath was.

"Surprise!" he shouted.

Justin smiled at him and went to his lover. He hugged and kissed the ginger. Zeke watched the whole thing with a smile on his face.

Heath looked to him after the kiss. "What about you?"

Zeke nodded. He went over and gave his own kiss. He traced his tongue over Heath's bottom lip. Heath opened his mouth and let the older man explore for a bit. When Zeke pulled away, Heath let out an unmanly whine.

"Hey, eat first, play later," Justin said.

Zeke chuckled and pulled the ginger to the table. They ate and shared stories. After dinner and dessert, they cleaned up and decided to watch a movie. Justin grabbed Heath and began to make out with him during the movie. Zeke would look over every once in awhile and shift to get comfortable. He concentrated on the screen. That became hard when Justin and Heath plopped down into his lap and kept making out. Zeke laughed and threw his head back. Heath and Justin attacked his neck. The burly black man moaned and let his hands roamed across their backs.

"Daddy," Justin moaned.

"Make love to us," Heath finished as he got up.

Zeke looked from Justin and to the ginger. "You wish is my command."

They went upstairs as they took off their clothes, leaving a trail to their bedroom. Zeke kissed Heath first and went to Justin.

"Play with each other," he husked out. "I wanna watch."

Heath smiled at the South African. He pushed Justin down onto the bed and lay between his strong legs. They kissed before the ginger made his way down to Justin's hard cock. He took the tip into his mouth and suckled.

"Oh God," Justin moaned.

Zeke watched and enjoyed the scene before him. Zeke was happy when Heath asked him out, but he wanted to be the man and ask him first. Their date was awesome. Then, they got Justin. Zeke loved the South African as much as he loved Heath. Justin completed their family. He leaned back and slowly stroked himself as he watched them.

He couldn't decided who was better at what. Both men gave the best blowjobs. Both men were great kissers. Being inside of them felt like home.

Justin let out a long pleasured moan. Zeke looked to them and saw that Heath entered the South African. He smiled and got up.

"Lean forward," Zeke told the ginger.

Heath laid flush against Justin and kissed him. He moaned into his lover's mouth as Zeke entered him. Zeke started off the rhythm off slowly and then quickened the pace. He would stop and grind his hips.

"Shit!" Heath exclaimed. He loved the feeling of being inside of Justin and having Zeke in him. It drove him crazy. He had to think of random thing to keep from losing his shit.

Zeke grunted and started to pound away. He enjoyed the sounds of the two men made. He could listen to it all day.

Justin came followed by Heath. Zeke smiled and thrust a few times before he followed suit. He sighed and pulled out. He laid beside Justin, who smiled at him. When Heath got off of him, Justin rolled on top of Zeke. He stroked the black man to the fullest before he impaled himself.

"Baby..." Zeke whispered.

Heath got in front of Justin. He too impaled himself onto Justin. The ginger kissed Zeke as Justin began to fuck him and get fucked.

When the new day broke, Justin lay on one side of Zeke and Heath on the other. All men had a satisfied smile on their sleepy faces.

"That was fun," Heath said.

Zeke nodded.

"I don't think I can move," Justin replied.

"Good," Heath said. "We have two more days off. I just want to have fun and be with my men."

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, Mike helped me get three days off for all of us."

"Nice," Justin replied.

"Two more days of nothing but fun," Heath said.

Zeke growled. He kissed Heath and then Justin. "First, let's nap and then lunch."

"More fun?" Justin perked up.

"Yes, baby," Zeke said.

Heath and Justin giggled. They all settled down to sleep. Heath was happy for the extra days off. He had more fun in mind.

**~The End~**


End file.
